


Cold Morning

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Caregiver/little, Cold Medicine, Common Cold, Cute Park Jimin, Daddy Dom little boy, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Established Relationship, Little Space, Little!Jimin, M/M, Namjoon shouldn't cook but he does, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual DDlb, Sick Character, Sickfic, caregiver little, cgl, ddlb, diapers are mentioned in passing, fluff-ish, little jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: In which Jimin is sick, little, and home alone (for a bit, at least)





	Cold Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** contains non-sexual DDlb, and brief mentions of diapers
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** **:** DDlb is a BDSM Dom/sub relationship in which the 'Daddy Dom' takes on a caring and protective role and the 'little boy' has child like tendencies. **DDlb or any other similar relationship is NOT incest or pedophilia**. The dom is not actually your parent nor do you see them as such. And it's not pedophilia because there is quite a difference between an adult getting aroused by children and a consensual relationship between two adults where one is caring and protective and the other has child-like tendencies. And DDlb does not have to be sexual. It all depends on the people involved. **This particular portrayal is non-sexual.** If after all this you still think negatively and are even _thinking_ of posting something rude, I beg of you to just leave. Your comment will be deleted and you will be promptly blocked.

To put it simply, Jimin felt like a zombie; slow, with a foggy mind. A cold had been brewing in him for a few days, only for it to smack him in the face that morning. _Lovely_.

Jimin lived with his boyfriend of two years, who worked as a producer for a popular entertainment company. The man usually left early on Saturdays, which were typically his busiest days. Namjoon - said boyfriend - was gone before the younger woke up. In a pool of his own sweat, I might add.

He let out a groan, wishing this to be a dream, but no. He sick, plain and simple.

“ _D-Da...ddy._ ” Jimin croaked out, rolling over to where Namjoon should be. The man wasn't there, and that's when Jimin remembered that the elder had an early client. A whine flew unbidden from his lips, which only caused him to cough loudly in return. He sat up in bed, stuffed bunny held close, as the fit continued. His throat felt raw, his nose runny, and eyes heavy. Again, a zombie was what Jimin felt like.

He couldn't stay here, though, curled up in bed. He needed to wash his face, brush his teeth, eat. So, no matter how much he just wanted to stay in bed and cuddle his Daddy (who, again, was not here), Jimin got up to face his day. Rather grumpily, at that.

  


His morning routine took him twice the time it usually did, due to the sluggish effect of being sick. Between brushing his teeth, washing his face, sneezing constantly, then getting dressed, it took an hour. He settled on wearing light weight pants and a t-shirt, taping himself into one of his diapers just in case.

He was still slightly out of it when he reached the kitchen, but it helped to have his teeth taste minty fresh. The boy really just wanted to be lazy, get a bowl of cereal and sit on the couch to watch cartoons, but he didn't. Was he sick? Yes. Tired? That too. Little? _Very_. But, he wanted to be a good boy and do all the things his Daddy said were good for him. Would he rather have the older man home and taking care of him? Yeah, he would, but he didn't want to disturb his work at the same time. Plus, Jimin couldn't even remember where he put his phone.

Ms. BunBun (a fluffy, pink bunny stuffie Namjoon gave him for his last birthday) had tagged along to the kitchen, as well as his blanket.

He made himself a breakfast of oatmeal with honey and tea with lemon. How he made all that and stayed in little space was a mystery. Maybe the fact that he made the oatmeal in a kiddish plastic bowl, and that he planned to transfer the tea into one of his bottles once it cooled enough, kept him there. His frustration and disgust at taking the nasty liquid cold medicine might have nudged him further into his headspace, too.

Oh, how frustrated he was at the moment. He felt like words Daddy didn't like him to say. He had a slight fever (the thermometer in the bathroom told him so) and it caused him to feel cold one second and then too hot the next.

He wanted his pacifier, but his jaw hurt and he could hardly breath through his nose. He wanted to watch cartoons, but he had a headache from all the sinus pressure and jaw clenching. He wanted his Daddy, but that wasn't possible at the moment either. So, the boy had to settle for cuddling his stuffie on the couch with his nasty tea-in-a-bottle, and a tissue box on the table in front of him.

  


Namjoon came home that afternoon, only to be greeted with the sight of his baby boy laying on the couch, with his bunny and blanket, an empty bottle and bowl on the coffee table.

The TV was off, and his paci was nowhere in sight. Jimin was sprawled across the couch awkwardly, one arm hanging off the couch, the other tucked half under his torso, clutching his stuffie.

Namjoon was confused at the sight, wondering why his lover would fall asleep on the couch in little space without some of his favorite things. It wasn't like him.Then, his gaze found the box of tissues on the coffee table and the small bathroom trashcan on the floor. The cold that he'd suspected Jimin would get finally hit.

“Minnie baby?” He questioned softly, padding over and kneeling down by his baby's side. The younger didn't stir. Not until Namjoon pressed his lips to the other's forehead, checking his temperature.

A soft whine came from the sleepy boy. “D-Daddy?” Jimin asked, voice barely above a whisper, words slurred with sleep, “Why're you home s'early?”

“I'm not early, little one,” Replied Namjoon, eyebrows furrowing, “It's almost four thirty; I'm late.”

Jimin's face contorted with surprise, sitting up so fast his head spun, eyes flitting over to the clock. He'd been asleep for _hours_.

“Daddy-” He began, only to cut himself off with a small sneeze. Namjoon passed him a tissue, and he continued. “-I slept through lunch~”

With that, Namjoon opened his arms up in an invitation. “How about I make you some soup, prince?” He suggested, smiling. He was concerned that Jimin missed a meal (one of their rules was to not skip meals), but the boy clearly didn't do it intentionally, thus the smile; it was reassurance.

Jimin nodded mutely, allowing himself to be picked up, and nuzzling his face into his Daddy's neck. Namjoon's arms looped underneath Jimin's bum, steadying his baby boy. It was then that he noted the tell tale crinkling coming from said bum.

“Are you wearing one of your nappies, baby boy?” Came the question, and Jimin's blush in turn; he was still a bit shy about the whole topic.

“Just in case.” The younger murmured, “I wanted to be a good boy; did the things Daddy says'll make me feel better.”

“Did you now?” Namjoon grinned, setting Jimin in one of the kitchen chairs and booping his nose, “That's my boy.”

The elder went in for a kiss, but Jimin dodged it. “No, Daddy you'll get sick too! No kissies for you.” Pouted the younger, crossing his arms. It was practically a punishment for both.

“Daddy doesn't get sick, baby boy.” Namjoon teased, settling for a peck on the forehead instead.

Jimin huffed, muttering under his breath, “That's what you said last time, Daddy.”

Namjoon merely ignored the comment, flitting around the kitchen to gather ingredients for basic chicken soup.

It really wasn't a good idea to let Namjoon loose in the kitchen (the man could break anything and burn water), but he wasn't about to allow his poor, sick baby to cook a late lunch for himself. This should be fine, making something simple... hopefully.

”Did you get to do anything fun this morning, baby?” The elder took a pot from one of the cabinets, kicking one of the table legs on his way, narrowly avoiding face planting into the counter.

”No.” The little pout, sniffling and clearing his throat in a failed effort to make his voice sound less nasally, “Everything hurt, Daddy. I wanted my paci but my jaw hurt and it gave me a headache. So I took the m-medicine like Daddy always tells to, and had oatmeal and tea.”

Namjoon paused in his work, abandoning the ingredients and utensils in favor of returning to his boy.

“Daddy's so proud of you, baby, being a big boy and taking care of yourself while I'm gone. I know you don't like being a big boy when you're little, but you did so well, little prince.” The elder picked the ill boy up into his arms once more, effectively cuddling and praising him. “How 'bout this, hun; we'll get you another dose of the medicine and some soup to wash it down, and maybe you'll feel a bit better.”

“M'kay.” Jimin murmured, head resting against Namjoon's chest briefly before squirming in order to be let down. “Gotta go.” He mumbled, about to run off the the bathroom.

“I'll change you in a few, baby.” Namjoon waved him off. And, as Jimin froze for a second, looking conflicted, the elder saw an opening and stole a kiss.

Jimin looked utterly _scandalized_ , unable to muster words as Namjoon turned to the cupboards where they kept the medicine. Tough, there was a bottle already out, sitting on the counter.

“Baby, is the the stuff you took earlier?”

Jimin nodded, tilting his head to the side. “Uh-huh. Why?”

“That’s NyQuil, baby, no wonder you slept for hours.” Namjoon couldn’t help but laugh, ruffling Jimin’s hair. The younger pouted profusely, groaning something incoherent, before Namjoon kissed him again.

“ _Daddy_!” He exclaimed, stomping his feet on the ground ever so slightly as he whined yet again, “You’re gonna sick too~!!”

“Daddy doesn't get sick.” Namjoon practically sang.

Though, about four days later, when Jimin was feeling a lot better, Namjoon _did_ get sick. And the younger ended up taking care of him, rolling his eyes whenever Namjoon exclaimed that he wasn't sick. But that, my friend, is neither here nor there, and a story for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another fic, half because I'm actually sick and feel like death, half because I wanted to redeem myself from the last one I posted (which was not up to my standards for myself). Hope you liked <3
> 
> I admit, at first, I didn't really like this one either, but with time and editing (and advice from my caregiver), I feel like it's better. I feel like I tend to over think myself into an existential crisis and search for everyone's approval - despite how long I've been writing, I still get insecure - and I'm working on it. I'm trying my best to move past it, and if you write and deal with this too, it'll get better. I promise.


End file.
